Uneven
by Jay FicLover
Summary: Because of an act of mercy, Kagome's life might be ruined. For circumstances out of their control, she's become tied to the Lord of the Western Lands... Possible OneShot, not sure yet.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi._

**Author's Note: A friend dared me to write this… so don't blame me for it, LOL… She said I would never dare to write smut, and I wanted to prove her wrong.**

**Pairing: Sess x Kag of course!**

**Summary: Kagome gets captured by a dog demoness obsessed with Sesshoumaru, and the demoness wants her shards to develop a very difficult to make potion that will force Sesshoumaru to return her lustful feelings… But Kagome managed to escape from the prison she'd been put in at a rather inappropriate time, bursting into a room just when the love potion was taking effect… thus she was the first female that Sesshoumaru saw under it's influence… and read on if you want to know the rest.**

**Status: Complete…one-shot? Not sure yet… what do you guys think? **

'Uneven'

**Kagome.**

Stupid.

She had been so stupid…

How could she not have taken precautions, to prevent something like this from happening? Any other stupid idiot would have at least thought of the idea... Hadn't women and teenagers of the modern era been specifically trained to avoid this type of situation? If it had been anybody, _anyone _but herself, Kagome would have laughed…

But it had happened to her, so she couldn't.

Once again, the grief stricken girl attempted to dry her growing tears. _'Oh God… How…how am I going to tell him??'_

Inuyasha… he would **never **understand…

Hell, she could barely understand it herself. All that she could tell was that her life was ruined; nothing would ever be the same…

…And all because of an act of mercy…

…A single act of mercy… …how sordidly _ironic_.

Words and memories flashed then through her head…

--Flashback--

"_Miko…" the obviously overwhelmed, shock-filled voice of the Taiyoukai had sounded in complete denial "Why?…Why did you do it?!" _

_Turning to look at him, the raven haired girl from the future gave a somewhat bitter smile. "Sesshoumaru-sama…have you come here, all this way…just to ask me that question?" _

"_Answer me, **woman!!**" the Demon Lord clenched his fist, trying to restrain his rapidly building anger and impatience._

_He was feeling so impotent, just by looking at her…_

_The girl from the future just bowed her head, not being able to look into his enraged eyes anymore._

"_There was no other choice"_

_At those words, she heard the Taiyoukai growling._

"_Perhaps for me, there hadn't been any choice… but that wasn't the same for **you**, miko…you **did** have a choice… you could have merely chosen to walk away…so why, why didn't you?!" he demanded, stepping closer to her fragile form, and feeling unable to bear his close proximity, she moved around to turn her back on him. _

"_Because…it was my fault"_

_He didn't see Sesshoumaru regard her with incredulous eyes. She didn't see as his eyes narrowed._

"_Nonsense"_

_Ever so silently so that he wouldn't hear it, she began to cry. _

"_Yes, it was…If I hadn't been so careless, **she **wouldn't have captured me, and she wouldn't have gotten hold of the shards… If t hadn't been for my weakness, the shards would never have ended in that demoness' hands so the potion would have never been brewed… and it wouldn't have endangered your life"_

_Sesshoumaru's face had once again become unreadable._

"_You mean to say, that you did it because you felt responsible?"_

_This time, Kagome gave a bitter laugh._

"_Of course…for what other reason could I have done it? It wasn't like I was expecting you to be thankful; I know… I know you don't like me"_

"…_You assume too much"_

"_But I am right… aren't I? I mean, why would you like me? As you've told your brother so many times, Sesshoumaru-sama… I am but human…"_

_She could practically see him snorting…_

"_Very well" she heard the Demon Lord as he decided "It doesn't matter… We will put this behind ourselves, miko… understood?"_

_Kagome hugged herself protectively and could no longer contain the tears. Nodding slightly, she bit her lip and heard his retreating footsteps, getting farther and farther away from her as his voice repeated that unmovable sentence._

"_Never again…shall we speak of it…"_

--End Flashback--

That had been the last time they'd actually seen each other.

Sesshoumaru'd seemed pretty eager to put the whole subject behind.

But she'd just found out that she so much as could not.

…**For she was... **

**_...pregnant..._**

**

* * *

**

**Sesshoumaru.**

It'd been several days since the last time he'd seen her.

Some lingering sense of sanity wondered at the fact that he'd even take account of that trivial event.

However, he was… restless.

It was ludicrous.

Why would a noble Demon Lord of royal upbringing, such as himself, care about what happened to a little human miko? …His half-brother's wench, no less? He would not go to see her.

He wouldn't.

'**_But she saved your life… she sacrificed her dreams, her love and her very virginity, so that you wouldn't eventually meet your death because of the hazardous side effects of the love potion… If she hadn't come to you that night, you would not be alive…' _**

'_But you heard what she said yourself' _he growled to his subconscious_ 'she did it because she had to keep her honor… because she was responsible'_

'…_**Was she…? I don't think that even you can believe that…'**_

'_She wasn't strong enough not to let herself get captured, and protect the sacred jewel shards' from ending in the wrong hands' _he hissed in argument with the voice of his subconscious _'then afterwards, it was because of her own impulsive nature that she burst into the place just when the potion had started to take effect… marking her as the trigger, as well as the object of that artificially fabricated affection' _

'**_But it wasn't her fault; she was only trying to help you…' _**he heard his subconscious argue right back **_'she couldn't have possibly known what the dog demoness was really planning, how she wanted the shards to make a serum that would force you to give into her long time obsession… and she couldn't have known that the moment she walked through that door, to attempt to help you and stop it, she'd be the first person you would see instead of that lust-crazed youkai female; hence involuntarily becoming the recipient for your induced ardent emotions, in that wretched demoness' place'_**

…It was true…

She could have never known about those things… as much as she couldn't have known that, because of the effects of the potion, his body and mind would start growing weaker with pain and suffering the longer he was away from the one the cursed serum had so deeply emotionally and physically 'bonded' him with… gradually losing his health, his mind and his very life unless he managed to mate with her in time.

He'd been so weakened, for the first time in his life rendered completely helpless, with a scalding fever that made him unable to distinguish between dreams and reality, drowning his mind in an endless agony of delirium.

…All he could remember had been his own roughed voice calling her name…

"…Kagome"

--Flashback—

_He was going to die there, alone and by himself…for he knew she wasn't coming._

_It was the filthy hanyou that she loved; not him._

_Kagome wasn't coming._

…_Was it truly because of that blasted concoction that he'd been so traitorously deceived into drinking, that he'd fallen for that single, tiny fragile woman so hard? How was it possible that a simple concoction had forced him, the Lord of the West, to fall so madly in love with a human?_

…_So madly, in fact, that he knew he would die unless he rutted her? _

_It **was** madness. _

_Pure and utter lunacy._

_He knew what his body craved; he knew what he needed to do to get better… but he refused to go look for her, and diminish himself that way. _

_Even if it killed him._

_He was not… going to search for and rut with a human woman… the side effects of the potion be damned… he just… couldn't._

_And she wasn't coming, either. The dirty, shameless demoness had probably already informed her that he was dying, but she wasn't coming…_

_Figures._

_The girl was still a virgin… his acute sense of smell had told him so… why waste that part of herself on a reluctant enemy, practically a stranger, like he knew that it was all that he was to her? It would have been naïve of him to have expected any different…_

_Humans rarely took part in an act such as this, which required a great amount of selflessness… In his delirious state, he thought that no fickle human would consent to 'sleep' with a demon in order to 'free him' from the poisonous love poison that had been so deceitfully injected in his veins. _

_No. _

_It would never happen._

_Humans were the utmost selfish creatures… and she was no different._

_Kagome was no different…_

_She was going to let him die._

"_This is the end…" he exhaled a breath, and closed his eyes, feeling the pains and the fever take over his body._

…_That was when he felt it; the touch of a warm, caring hand on his sweaty forehead, moving silver bangs to the side._

"…_**Sesshoumaru? …Sesshoumaru-sama?!**"_

_Her voice…_

_He could hear it. So sweet… _

_Was he dreaming?_

_Was he in Heaven already?_

"_**Kagome…**" _

"_Sh…it's alright… I'm not going to leave you… I came… I came to break the curse" he could hear her voice whispering._

_He almost wanted to chuckle. "The demoness… that wretched inu-youkai woman told you?"_

"…_Yes… …And I…I know I could have never been able to live with the guilt…"_

--End Flashback—

At the recollection of that particular memory, Sesshoumaru felt himself changing his mind.

The girl, Inuyash'as miko, had saved him.

Human or not, he was in her debt now…

He **would** go see her.

For they were still uneven.

**To Be Continued?**


End file.
